Mantax
Mantax - skryty i nieufny Barraki, były członek Ligi Sześciu Królestw. Charakterystyka Mantax był skryty i odizolowany od pozostałych Barraki. Ci nie ufali mu, lecz tolerowali go ze względu na jego umiejętności jako myśliwego. Był małomówny. Często zakopywał się w piasku, czekając na swoje ofiary. Posiadał paraliżujący jad w kolcach na głowie. Macki z tyłu głowy przewodziły prąd elektryczny. Mantax był jedynym Barraki odpornym na ataki Ehleka - jego ogon i wyrostki na głowie działały jak piorunochrony. Uzbrojenie Mantax dzierżył Miotacz Kałamarnic skonstruowany przez Kalmaha, ten jednak został mu odebrany, gdy Mantaxa zabrano do Zakonu Mata Nui. Posiadał także szczypce. Armia Podczas pobytu w Otchłani, Mantax przewodził armii Wielkich Płaszczek. Biografia Liga Sześciu Królestw Mantax był niegdyś członkiem Ligi Sześciu Królestw i rządził centralną częścią Wszechświata Matoran. Był niezwykle skryty i rzadko dzielił się z innymi informacjami o stanie swoich terenów. Zawarł nawet umowy handlowe z Metru Nui i Xią, bez powiadamiania o tym pozostałych. Był obecny podczas spotkania Barraki z Makuta, podczas którego Makuta zostali przymuszeniu do pomocy Lidze. Razem z Pridakiem i innymi Barraki, Mantax przystąpił do próby obalenia Mata Nui, ale zamach stanu został przerwany przez Bractwo Makuta, które skazało Barraki na śmierć. Na moment przed egzekucją pojawił się Botar i zabrał sześciu Barraki do Otchłani. Otchłań Mantax pozostał w swojej celi przez dziesiątki tysięcy lat, w końcu dochodząc do wniosku, że jego drużyna została wydana Bractwu przez jednego z nich. 80 000 lat po uwięzieniu Barraki, Wielki Kataklizm zniszczył mury więzienia i pozwolił Barraki uciec do oceanu, gdzie ci zostali zmutowani przez Mutagen Otchłani. thumb|left|180px|Mantax przeszukuje ruiny Otchłani w poszukiwaniu Tabliczki Tranzytu. Po tym, jak Barraki ogłosili się władcami podwodnego świata, Mantax zaczął przeszukiwać ruiny Otchłani w poszukiwaniu dowodu na to, że jeden z nich jest zdrajcą. Któregoś razu, Mantax pożarł połowę hodowanych przez Kalmaha Morskich Kałamarnic. Z tego powodu, Kalmah zabronił komukolwiek wkraczać do swojej jaskini. Tysiąc lat później, Maska Życia, Kanohi Ignika wpadła do oceanu. Pod rozkazami Pridaka, Mantax i pozostali Barraki zaczęli jej szukać, wierząc, że może ona cofnąć ich mutacje. Mantax ponownie popłynął do ruin Otchłani w poszukiwaniu pożądanego przez niego dowodu. Został uwięziony razem z Kalmahem i Takadoxem, gdy głaz odciął im wyjście z dawnej celi. Udało im się uciec przed czającym się w ruinach Zyglakiem dzięki pomocy Nocturna. Potem, Mantax podążał za pozostałymi, kiedy natknęli się na Po-Matoranina Dekara z Maską Życia, którą próbował zniszczyć. W rezultacie, maska powiększyła Jadowitego Węgorza, który popłynął zaatakować Mahri Nui. Kiedy Pridak wyrwał Kanohi z rąk Matoranina, maska uwolniła potężny strumień światła, który pozbawił Barraki przytomności. Po przebudzeniu, Barraki popłynęli na Pola Powietrzorostów, gdzie spotkali Toa Mahri, których uwięzili. Potem zdecydowali dać Ignikę Nocturnowi, gdyż nie ufali sobie na tyle, by powierzyć ją któremuś z nich. Później, gdy szukali Maski Życia, którą Nocturn zgubił, Toa Mahri wydostali się na wolność. thumb|Mantax z Maską Życia. Gdy Mantax podążał za Hahli, w poszukiwaniu Igniki, natknęli się oni na Hydraxona, który zamierzał zniszczyć Maskę. Hahli za pomocą prądu wody zmieniła trajektorię pocisku Miotacza Cordak i zaatakowała Hydraxona, a Mantax zabrał Maską Życia do pozostałych Barraki. Skutkiem tego była klątwa, dzięki której Mantax mógł za pomocą dotyku wysysać energię życiową, tak jak Kałamarnice. Wezwał pozostałych do Kłów Brzytworyba. Gdy ci się zjawili, Mantax pokazał im Tabliczkę Tranzytu, wyjawiając, że jeden z nich jest zdrajcą. Ich spotkanie zostało przerwane przez lawinę, a wtedy Takadox zaatakował Mantaxa, okazując się zdrajcą. Maska Życia została odebrana Mantaxowi przez Jallera, który zaatakował Barraki. Kiedy Mantax próbował ją odzyskać, Toa Ognia zagotował wodę dookoła mutanta, powodując u niego utratę przytomności. Mantax później dołączył do pozostałych Barraki walczących z Maxilosem, który okazał się być Teridaxem w nowym ciele. Początkowo Barraki dali się pokonać, lecz potem zaatakowali ze zdwojoną siłą i zniszczyli ciało robota. Po pokonaniu Makuty, Barraki ruszyli w pogoń za Toa Mahri, by odzyskać Ignikę. Wywiązała się ogromna bitwa, która zakończyłaby się klęską Toa, gdyby Matoro nie teleportował swoich przyjaciół na Metru Nui podczas swojego poświęcenia. Kilka dni później, Mantax dał Pridakowi znaleziony zniszczony hełm Hydraxona. Potem został schwytany przez Dekara w ciele Hydraxona i uwięziony. Zakon Mata Nui Zakon Mata Nui przejął od Hydraxona Barraki i zaoferował im udział w wojnie z Bractwem Makuta. Pridak zgodził się na tę propozycję i niedługo potem Mantax towarzyszył Kalmahowi na rozkaz Pridaka podczas podróży na Xię, gdzie zaproponowali przymierze Barraki z Mrocznymi Łowcami ich liderowi, The Shadowed One. Krótko po zawarciu umowy, Mantax odbudował swoją armię i czekał na rozkaz ataku na Metru Nui po tym, jak The Shadowed One miał użyć swojego wirusa na Teridaxie. Lider Mrocznych Łowców jednak zniknął, a ich interes pozostał niespełniony. Mantax uciekł z Wszechświata Matoran po śmierci Teridaxa na odrodzoną planetę Spherus Magna, gdzie jego mutacje zostały cofnięte przez Maskę Życia. Filmy, w których występują * Barraki: Creeps From the Deep Gry, w których wystęuje [[Plik:Mantax Przywództwo nad Toa Hahli.png|thumb|right|100 px|Mantax w grze Przywództwo nad Toa Hahli.]] * BIONICLE Mahri: Hewkii (niekanoniczne pojawienie) * Creeps from the Deep (niekanoniczne pojawienie) * Planszowa Gra Barraki (niekanoniczne pojawienie) * Podwodny Surwiwal (niekanoniczne pojawienie) * Przywództwo nad Toa Hahli (niekanoniczne pojawienie) * Przywództwo nad Toa Kongu (niekanoniczne pojawienie) * Przywództwo nad Toa Jallerem (niekanoniczne pojawienie) * Przywództwo nad Toa Mahri - Ostateczne Wyzwanie (niekanoniczne pojawienie) Historie w internecie, w których występuje * Wojna Przeznaczenia * Władanie Cieni (tylko wspomniany) Komisky, w których występuje * Komiks 7: Maska Życia, Maska Zguby * Komiks 8: Morze Cieni * Komiks 10: Śmierć Mata Nui * Komiks 11: Śmierć Bohatera * Opowieść Hydraxona Książki, w których występuje * BIONICLE: Encyklopedia Zaktualizowana * BIONICLE: Przewodnik Makuty po Wszechświecie * Legendy BIONICLE 6: Miasto Zagubionych * Legendy BIONICLE 7: Więźniowie Otchłani * Legendy BIONICLE 8: Upadek Zestawy, w których występuje thumb|left|100px|Figurka Mantaxa. Figurka Mantaxa została zrealizowana w pierwszej połowie 2007 roku jako średni zestaw. Jego numer katalogowy to 8919. W tym samym roku niewielka figurka Mantaxa wchodziła w skład posiłków Happy Meal w McDonald's. Minifigurka W 2007 r. Mantax został również przedstawiony w formie minifigurki. Istnieją dwie jej odmiany. Każda z nich składa się z ośmiu części i swoją budową przypomina szkielet czy Droida Bojowego. Wersja pierwsza Minifigurka ma czarne nogi, ręce i głowę oraz srebrny korpus. Stpoy posiadają dwa palce. W tułowiu znajdują się wgłębienia nadające temu elementowi formę klatki piersiowej kościotrupa. Głowa ma namalowane czerwone oczy. Wersja druga Druga wersja ludzika różni się od pierwszej jedynie kolorem tułowia, jest on złoty. Zestawy, w których występuje Ciekawostki * Jego imię, kształt i umiejętności polowania przypominają mantę. Zobacz też * Mantacz Kategoria:Barraki Kategoria:Bionicle (pierwsza generacja)